


can't turn off/what turns me on

by Anonymous



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You like it when it hurts, huh,” Jaijin whispers against the corner of Jaeduck’s lips, half smiling in triumph.Jaeduck pulls away, his hair tousled, fringe matted, clinging to his forehead. “Fuck you,” he snarls, but he doesn’t deny it.





	can't turn off/what turns me on

They’ve been going at it for days, biting words, shouting back and forth, and then a cold war. Even when they’ve known each other for nearly three decades, they still fight as if they’re nineteen again. This time, it’s a minor disagreement over something involving the concert, but the words get more venomous by the day, the glares more and more threatening. It’s never been this bad, and no one really dares tell them to do anything, for fear of repercussions. Especially when they haven’t seen Jaeduck this angry at anything before.

It’s a cold afternoon when Jaeduck goes to confront Jaijin at his apartment, sick and tired of the coldness that had passed between them. He’s still pent up with emotion, frustrated with himself, frustrated with Jaijin. They’ve had too many a fight this week alone, and Jaeduck feels as if he’s on the edge, ready to explode.

Jaeduck doesn’t even bother to knock, and lets himself into the apartment, knowing that Jaijin hadn’t really bothered to lock. He’d texted him earlier, a curt _i’m coming over_ , and received nothing but double ticks in return. He walks into the apartment, and finds Jaijin on the couch, arms folded. Charls is nowhere to be seen, probably sensing his owner’s simmering anger. As soon as Jaeduck’s footsteps get close enough, Jaijin rises to his feet, staring Jaeduck down. His glare is cold, and Jaeduck feels as if it’s burning into him.

“What the fuck are you doing here for,” Jaijin snaps, pushing past Jaeduck. Jaeduck whips his head around, looking as if Jaijin had grown two heads.

“‘Cause I’m tired of this bullshit, tired of—” but Jaeduck doesn’t finish his sentence.

“Are you tired of me then?” Jaijin shouts. “If you’re tired of me then why bother coming down here?” Jaeduck narrows his eyes at Jaijin, feeling the anger boil up in himself too. “No-fuck no, I thought, I thought come down here and reason with you, damn it,” Jaeduck huffs. Jaijin stops in his steps, back facing Jaeduck.

“Are you even _listening_ to me?” Jaeduck finally snaps, tone biting.

And that’s when Jaijin turns back around, so fast that Jaeduck blinks. But he doesn’t have time to add another biting word, because Jaijin is pinning him to the wall in frustration, a fist raised. He’s ready to fight back, literally, and Jaeduck’s pupils dart back and forth, studying Jaijin, anticipating.

He feels his initial fear dissolve away and something else altogether take its place. “Do it,” Jaeduck says, a snarl in his voice. It’s as if Jaeduck is challenging him, daring him to do something he’d never really done to Jaeduck in all the years they’ve known each other.

A long pause follows, and the initial noise from their shouting has been reduced to ringing in their ears, silence.

Jaeduck sees Jaijin’s fist move, and he shuts his eyes tightly, bracing himself. But all he gets is a loud thud right next to his ears. He opens his eyes, and Jaijin is panting, his fist against the wall. The next thing Jaeduck knows, Jaijin’s lips are on his, hot, messy. There’s nothing soft or gentle about it, just carnal, and Jaeduck can taste the primal want. From the way they’re pushing and pulling back and forth, parting occasionally with wet smacks, it feels more like them trying to get the upper hand over each other.

Jaijin makes it hurt. Jaeduck feels teeth scraping over lips, biting down, and Jaeduck returns the favour by clawing up Jaijin’s back, nails digging into skin. Jaijin’s clutching onto Jaeduck so hard that Jaeduck thinks he might leave bruises. He bites down a little hard onto Jaeduck’s lower lip, and Jaeduck winces a little, feeling his lip split. Jaijin licks at the blood and Jaeduck swears, letting out a low groan.

Jaijin sneaks a hand up Jaeduck’s shirt, fingers teasing at a nipple, before pinching it lightly. Jaeduck doesn’t react much first, but when Jaijin lightly twists, he hisses, arching up into the touch.

“You like it when it hurts, huh,” Jaijin whispers against the corner of Jaeduck’s lips, half smiling in triumph. Jaeduck pulls away, his hair tousled, fringe matted, clinging to his forehead.

“Fuck you,” he snarls, but he doesn’t deny it. Jaijin taunts back, “Is that what you want?” Jaeduck swallows, and tugs at Jaijin’s hair, pulling him back in.

Jaijin doesn’t bother with dragging him to the bed. There’s nothing soft about what they’ve done or what they’re about to do, he absently thinks. He tugs on Jaeduck’s arms, pushing him so his chest is flush against the wall, not caring that he’s handling him rougher than normal. His movements are rushed, shoving their pants down.

He grips Jaeduck’s ass tightly, fingers pressing red onto skin. He spreads Jaeduck’s ass, Jaeduck gasping at the touch. He spits on his index and middle fingers, quickly working one, and then two into Jaeduck. Jaeduck groans, grinding onto Jaijin’s fingers, and whines when Jaijin quickly pulls them out, suddenly feeling empty.

Jaeduck struggles a little, not saying he doesn’t want it, but he doesn’t want to make it easy for Jaijin either, doesn’t want to concede. Without warning, Jaijin thrusts into him, hips jutting sharply. Jaijin’s teeth grazes Jaeduck’s shoulder, and Jaeduck reaches back to grip Jaijin’s wrist, fingernails leaving crescents on his skin.

All this while, Jaeduck has barely made any noise even as Jaijin fucks into him. But it’s as if Jaeduck doesn’t want to make a sound, just to dare Jaijin to go harder, rougher. So Jaijin pushes Jaeduck down a little, so his back is at an angle. Jaijin thinks absently, Jaeduck looks fucking gorgeous like this, bent and spread out for him like this, taking all of him. Jaeduck turns back, glancing at Jaijin through half lidded eyes, eyes clouded with nothing but want, licking over the cut on his lip. His lip is swollen but he bites down even more, as Jaijin leaves more bruises and marks on Jaeduck, all teeth and hands pressing into his flesh.

Jaijin flips Jaeduck around so he’s facing him, and pushes Jaeduck’s legs up so they’re bent against the wall. Jaeduck wraps his legs around Jaijin, and his eyes flutter when Jaijin pins his arms over his head, thrusting into him even deeper and faster.

Jaijin can tell Jaeduck’s close, his skin flushed red, his mouth slightly agape, breaths short. Jaeduck can barely hold on, and his whines become almost screams, and finally he’s shuddering as he comes. Jaijin follows shortly after, feeling how Jaeduck clamps tightly around him, spilling onto his stomach. They both slump to the ground, Jaijin unable to hold both of them up any longer. Jaijin is still between Jaeduck’s legs, and rests his head on Jaeduck’s shoulder. They’re both panting loudly from exhaustion and aching all over, but neither makes a noise of complaint.

Jaijin thinks it might just be the hottest thing he’s ever experienced, and nothing could ever beat this. Jaeduck meets Jaijin’s eyes, and Jaijin can tell from his expression the fight is over. There’s no need for an apology, and Jaijin thinks, Jaeduck running his hand through his hair is remedy enough.

They clean up in silence, not looking at each other, and although Jaijin wants to protest about the mess, he decides not too, feeling the ache sink into his bones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Old habits die hard, and soon, they find themselves falling into another huge argument over something as mundane as the previous one. They’re overseas doing promo, and this time, they’re arguing in Jaijin’s hotel room. When it reaches the point where they’re about to hurl insults at each other, they suddenly freeze, their eyes meeting. They see the flush that runs up each other’s faces, and it’s hard to hide from the other that they’re remembering their last fight, and what transpired after.

But Jaeduck thinks he’s far from done, doesn’t want to drop it, so he provokes Jaijin some more with some low-brow insults and curses. All he wants is Jaijin riled up, so Jaijin can fuck his brains out again. His mind wants, wants and wants, and he’ll do anything to get it. Jaijin’s breathing is becoming more ragged, and Jaeduck knows he’s hit the right spot.

Jaijin really, really wants nothing more than for Jaeduck to _shut the fuck up_ , so he tugs at Jaeduck’s hair, forcing him into a kneeling stance, pulling down his shorts and fucking into Jaeduck’s mouth. Jaeduck moans, unable to do little else when Jaijin has a vice-like grip on his hair. Jaijin thrusts hard and fast, Jaeduck’s mouth now slick with spit and precome, eyelashes fluttering.

Jaijin smirks at the sight of Jaeduck looking wrecked, and decides to to push Jaeduck’s buttons a little. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you,” he murmurs, tightening and loosening his grip on Jaeduck’s hair. “You wanted me to fuck you, isn’t that right, you _whore_ —” and when Jaijin hears an audible moan, sending vibrations along his skin, Jaijin tests the waters a little more. “You’re really a slut for this, aren’t you,” he whispers, and he’s almost startled at how Jaeduck’s body responds, shuddering, almost keeling over in arousal—how much he enjoys Jaijin talking to him like this, with the filthiest words.

He tugs Jaeduck’s head off of his cock, wanting to go further, and as if knowing where Jaijin wants him, Jaeduck removes his clothes in silence and climbs onto the bed, breathing staggered, lips slightly parted. Jaijin traces a hand from the nape of Jaeduck’s neck, where his tattoo is, down his spine, and pushes his legs apart, Jaeduck’s ass in full view. He slaps it, just enough that the skin colours lightly.

“Look how loose you are, the loose slut you are,” Jaijin murmurs, and Jaeduck buries his face in the bedsheets, barely stifling a moan. “Do you just let anyone fuck you?” he hisses, before scissoring his fingers into Jaeduck, who responds with a soft cry, muffled by the sheets. When Jaijin enters Jaeduck, he feels a weird pang as he fucks into him, wondering if anyone else gets to see Jaeduck like this, pliant, open, willing.

“You’re _my_ slut,” Jaijin groans, and he’s close, buried deep inside Jaeduck, but then there’s a knock at the door. “Shit,” Jaijin hisses, and the door opens shortly after.

It’s Jiwon, of all people, and he’s caught an eyeful of a naked Jaeduck on all fours, and Jaijin balls deep inside Jaeduck.

“The hell,” Jiwon says, sounding surprisingly more unfazed than Jaijin thought he would. “I thought you guys were going at each other again over some stupid thing, but well,” Jiwon shrugs. He’s about to turn to go, feeling as if he’s interrupted something, when Jaijin hums, half smiling.

“Shall we give Jiwon-hyung a show, Jaeduck?” Jaijin sing songs, pinning Jaeduck down onto the bed. “Show hyung how much of a slut you are, let him hear you,” he murmurs, as Jaeduck turns to face Jiwon, eyes half lidded, mouth swollen and damp from Jaijin fucking into his mouth earlier.

Jiwon blinks. He’s never seen either of them like this before, let alone both at the same time. Something deep in him tells him not to leave just yet, and he takes a seat on the armchair next to the bed. He watches, almost mesmerized, as Jaeduck is fucked into next week by Jaijin, thrusts fast and sharp, Jaeduck making the filthiest and prettiest noises.

Jiwon finds his hand ghosting on the waistband of his shorts, and the next thing he knows, he’s absently touching himself inside his pants, as Jaijin murmurs filthy things into Jaeduck’s ear, how much of a cockslut he is, letting people watch him take it all like this.

Jaeduck makes a pleased noise and Jaijin turns to see Jiwon, hand moving up and down inside his pants. Jaijin smiles, looking catlike. “Hyung,” he murmurs, and Jiwon pauses mid-touch. “You want a go too?” he asks, eyes dark. Jiwon stands, moving as if he’s been hypnotized towards the bed. He pauses when Jaijin pulls out of Jaeduck, Jaeduck whimpering from feeling the sudden emptiness. He turns over so he’s lying on his back, and Jiwon’s never seen Jaeduck like this, so flushed. Jaeduck tugs Jaijin down to whisper something into his ear, and Jaijin chuckles, sounding almost like a cackle.

“What did he say?” Jiwon murmurs, finally saying something after a long pause.

“He wants us both,” Jaijin starts and Jiwon sucks in a breath—”at the same time,” he grins wickedly. Jiwon swears at this, never knowing Jaeduck was capable of asking for such things. Then again, he let Jiwon watch as Jaijin took him, so they were past the pleasantries at this point.

Jaijin gets Jiwon to lie down on the bed, after shedding his clothes. There’s some silence as Jiwon readies himself, physically and mentally of what he—or rather they, were about to do.

“So we don’t split you into two,” he teases, grabbing the bottle of lube from his bag on the ground, lightly coating himself, before letting Jiwon prep himself too. Jaijin leans down, breath warm on the shell of Jaeduck’s ear. “Do you still want this?” he murmurs, and Jaeduck nods mutely, as he pushes himself up, and climbs over Jiwon, whose eyes widen. Jaeduck sinks himself down onto Jiwon’s cock, biting on his already swollen lip. Jaijin places a hand on his ass, and Jaeduck bends over, so Jaijin can insert a finger into him and stretch him out more.

Jaeduck whines at how full he already feels, and Jaijin hasn’t even gotten three fingers into him yet. “Does it hurt?” Jiwon whispers, and Jaeduck hesitantly groans out yes, feeling breathless. “He likes it,” Jaijin murmurs, and inserts another finger, Jaeduck jerking slightly. “He wants us to fuck him until he’s loose and gaping,” he says, his mouth running ahead, and Jiwon stares at him in shock. “Wants to feel it in the morning,” Jaijin whispers, nipping at the skin above Jaeduck’s hip.

Jaeduck’s reduced to whimpering and shaking, his arms trembling as he leans against Jiwon. “Fuck,” Jaeduck moans as Jaijin finally gets his cock inside him, and his head lolls. “O-oh, fuck.” Jiwon feels dizzy as he watches Jaeduck’s expression contort, watches Jaijin look down with half lidded eyes, his damp fringe clinging to his face. He’s shaken thoroughly in the best way, never seeing them like this before.

When Jaeduck feels he’s ready, he starts rocking his hips back and forth, wanting to feel it all, feel all of them. Jiwon swears as he feels Jaeduck move, and he reaches up to run a hand down Jaeduck’s chest, and his torso, and stroking him lazily. Jaeduck hisses at the touch, adding to his pleasure from already feeling filled.

Jaijin watches, eyes glazed, as Jiwon whispers sweet things to Jaeduck, _how good you are, you’re doing so well, just a little more_ — a contrast to the things he hurls at Jaeduck. Jaeduck’s making so much noise that Jaijin absently feels sorry for the other guests, but it’s music to his ears. He looks down toward Jaeduck’s ass, rocking back on both him and Jiwon, and he grips onto one of Jaeduck’s ass cheeks, bruising skin and leaving fingerprints.

“F-feels s-so g—” Jaeduck blabbers, unable to make whole sentences at this point, dizzy from all the sensations pooling in his gut. Jaijin sticks his fingers into Jaeduck’s mouth, making him suck, and Jaeduck is reduced to letting out unintelligible moans, his mouth stretched, damp. Jiwon swears, coming with a low groan, and it’s not long after that Jaeduck’s hips stutter and he comes with a jagged cry, spilling onto Jiwon’s stomach, tears on his cheeks from feeling overstimulated. Jaeduck collapses onto Jiwon, and Jaijin follows shortly after, trembling, and Jaeduck can feel the vibrations from him.

They slowly pull out from Jaeduck, and Jaeduck lets out a sharp exhale, lying on the bed looking wrung out, his hole leaking come. Jiwon’s lips part slightly, and Jaijin swears. They stare at his ass, red hole stretched and leaking.

Jaeduck can feel their stares burning into his skin, and he turns to look at them sleepily.

“Next time you can wreck me a little more,” he murmurs, yawning. “This was nice.”

Jiwon almost falls over.


End file.
